


I'm Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: I refuse to refer to red as harry, Or bird as robin or whatever, Other, Unless you just fiercely hate roy, but that might change, this is gonna be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is all a little too mind boggling for Red.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckin jesus, dude. I just love roy so goddamn much, to the point where its probably unhealthy, I think I need a lesson myself.

He thought this was all so goddamn confusing.

Red looked at the lanky, somewhat frail puppet-man ascending towards him. His hair was sparse, stringy dark-blue strands barely framing his face. His eyes were dead looking, which... freaked Red out a bit, to say the least.

His attention was brought to the machine when he heard Yellow start to scream and cry. His eyes were bleeding, thick red streaks running from his eyeballs, and down his lemon-yellow cheeks. His face looked paler than usual, huge dark circles under his eyes. His eyes themselves were beginning to cross, his hair starting to fall out.

Red stared on in horror, but that horror soon turned to a look of deep thought. Why would yellow start to look like his father...? 

Oh no.

Oh please no.

Red looked back at the puppet behind him, which was now only about five feet away from him, just... staring. Which is all the man seemed to do.

He had hoped that this wasn't true. He had fuzzy memories of past lessons, but never of what happened afterwards. 

He had hoped that this wasn't what happened.

He slowly turned around and approached the thin yellow puppet. He hoped he wouldn't regret this.

Red could see that Roy's arm slowly retracted as he got closer, the hand still gently clasped on his slumped shoulder.

When Red was exactly a foot away from Roy, he stood there and looked down at him for a small moment.

He was taller than Roy, he had a good four inches on the puppets height. He had bad dark circles, and his skin was a sickly pale yellow. 

And right under his eyes, it was mute, but there were extremely light streaks just below them. It was so faint it was near unnoticeable, but looking back at Yellow and now at Roy, he could clearly see the similarities.

Red gently wrapped his arms around the puppet, and stood there for a little while, just... thinking. Turning his thoughts over and over in his head, trying to recall his foggy memory.

He came to a disturbing conclusion.

"I'm sorry."

He felt fucking awful. If what he thought was true, which he was near certain of, this was far worse than he thought.

He let his head lightly rest on Roy's shoulder, having to bend down slightly to do so. Hmm... shorty.

"I'm sorry I left. It.. it was... it was just so difficult to withstand. But that wasn't a very good reason to leave you there. I should've tried to get you out faster, I'm so sorry."

He knew sorry wouldn't help it, it would just be like placing a kid's bandage on a maggot-infested corpse, but he would at least let him know. He at least deserved that.

He felt the other place his arms around his body, now back to their normal length. He was lightly trembling, his skin feeling a bit chilled.

"I know it won't help, but I won't blame you if you don't want to forgive me. I won't blame you if you want me to leave. But-"

**"don't leave me."**

The words were whispered, just barely audible. In fact, Red was sure he'd just imagined it for a short moment. He could now feel the other start to lightly sob, body shaking with the force of it.

He parted just slightly from the others shoulder to look at his face, which was now streaked with tears. His eyes were not dead, now they were looking him straight in the face, full of something akin to longing.

Red held him tighter, trying to calm him down. Trying to comfort the balling man.

He honestly felt like dying from the sheer emotional force radiating off of the normally stoic puppet.

How ironic.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus christ. This entire fic is based on the theory that roy is yellow guy. I love that theory, thus the fic.


End file.
